


Maybe I need some rehab [Fanvid]

by LokiJamieRui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Brainwashing, Dreams and Nightmares, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Fanvids, Humor, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Rumlow, Rape/Non-con Elements, SHIELD, Video, facetious doctor of Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiJamieRui/pseuds/LokiJamieRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumlow Brock has been on several missions with Clint Barton, when he had infiltrated in Shield before everybody discovered that he was with Hydra. Brock Rumlow is in love with Clint Barton to the point that love is to become an obsession. And he used all resources of Hydra that Clint Barton might be his.<br/>Rumlow jealous, kills everybody that approach or attempt to flirt with Clint. One night Rumlow decides to reveal Clint that he works for Hydra. Clint flees from Rumlow, but Rumlow pursues him, lies him, drug him and kidnaps him. Rumlow takes Clint to Hydra. [Fanvid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I need some rehab [Fanvid]

[Fanvid]

Rumlow Brock has been on several missions with Clint Barton, when he had infiltrated in Shield before everybody discovered that he was with Hydra. Brock Rumlow is in love with Clint Barton to the point that love is to become an obsession. And he used all resources of Hydra that Clint Barton might be his.  
Rumlow jealous, kills everybody that approach or attempt to flirt with Clint. One night Rumlow decides to reveal Clint that he works for Hydra. Clint flees from Rumlow, but Rumlow pursues him, lies him, drug him and kidnaps him. Rumlow takes Clint to Hydra. 

I hope that you like it :)


End file.
